


[podfic] Growing Up

by wordsaremyfaith



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family, Gen, Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "Growing Up" by sheldrake.Do you remember being grown-up?





	[podfic] Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958022) by [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake). 

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Warnings:** Canon character death.

**Additional Notes:** Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!

**Download/Streaming Link:** [[podfic] Growing Up](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/Growing%20Up.mp3) (00:16:52, 31.17 MB, mp3 file)


End file.
